


The Price of Kindness

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Two souls attracted to one another—his light in the dark and her shadow to the fire. A meeting was made and only time could tell what would make of the two souls trapped in a realm beyond their control





	The Price of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486202) by @askojomo and @ask-dbd-nea on Tumblr. 



It all started with a deal—A hatch for no flashlight burnings.

It was simple enough for Nea in her opinion; a free escape for not stunning the killer. Though, she has her own conditions to this meeting afterwards. "No weapons, No Tricks and No Moris when I'm not running or looping you," She spoke to him at the exit gates, the loud booming of the Entity's warning making her jump slightly. "I kind of want to talk to you anyway," She spoke before she ran into the darkness of the fog beyond the gates. The Wraith watched her go, The Entity scooping him up and rewarding him for killing the other three survivors. 

It was not long after that Nea encountered the bell-tolling man again—five trials to be exact. To Nea's surprise, he kept his end of the bargin the entire trial and dared not to touch a survivor even with the many chances he had. It confused her fellow survivors but Nea didn't really care about them that much to tell them. As the final generator hummed to life, Nea eyed an exit gate as The Wraith yanked the lever to open it and let the bells of The Entity ring loudly. 

"I'll get hatch," She told Claudette, Feng Min and Jake as they left, leaving Nea by her lonesome and The Wraith waiting in the center of the realm. Nea casually walked up to the maan, fear no longer a worry (besides the toll of The Entity for the second time). "We both kept out ends of the deal," The Wraith spoke first, his bright eyes looking into Nea's bright blues. "....but the last of your friends have escaped, which means our time is limited," He explains, fingers tapping on the box he sat upon. "So...What did you want to talk about?"

Nea blinked, her mind wandering to the many letters she had gotten from beyond The Fog, telling her things about The Wraith—about how he cried when killing her or how he liked her; she was having mixed feelings and wanted to confront the killer to see if they were the truth or bold faced lies. "I wanted to ask—," She began, a blush on her face as she tried to think of a way to put this without embarrassing herself, but correcting herself as she couldn't find a way. "Actually, you're right. Not much time to chat."

Unbeknownst to Nea, The Wraith's face churned in a split second of disappointment but quickly switched to embarrassment as well as he noticed her blush. "Y-yes, of course. I forgot what I was going to say anyways," He lied, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. A mental reminder popped in his head as he reached to dig into his satchel, removing a Utility Flashlight from its confinement. "Ah yes. Please take this before you go—You can make better use of it than I can," He speaks, handing over the electronic device to her without a second thought.

Hesitant, Nea graciously took it from his hands, confused and a little concerned. "A flashlight? Thanks, but," Nea looked up at him, tilting her head and holding the object close. "Don't these hurt you? Why did you give me one?" A look of seriousness crossed The Wraith's face, his body pulled to stand as he straightened himself out. "A flashlight burn is a mere pinprick compared to the torture I myself inflict on you daily," He explains swiftly and smoothly, a hand on his heart as he bowed just an inch, his face straight and emotionless. "As I said, you can make better use of it than I can—I noticed you are quite fond of the item."

He turned his head, the ground they stood on looking almost ready to collapse as he spoke once more. "Time's almost up, Miss Karlsson—You need to go." Nodding slightly, she turned to leave as she spotted the hatch not too far away from their current location. Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head to look over at him. "Hey Wraith? Next time, Call me Nea," She smiled a little at him as she ran into hatch, waving her hand to him as she jumped in. 

Blinking, The Wraith felt tears escape his eyes—he had missed his chance to explain how he really felt about her. The claws of The Entity reached close to him as he needed not to hear the words, but to only feel them... 

_**Entity Displeased** _


End file.
